Hecate's Champion
by SingleWarrior043
Summary: The Dursleys are hiding something and it isn't the fact that Petunia's sister is a witch. They are demigods, the children of a God and Mortal. They come to Privet Drive in an attempt to live a normal life. How will Harry grow up when placed in this family? As a champion of Hecate, of course. Demigod!Dursleys Powerful!Harry Champion!Harry and so much more. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and I am not making any money writing this fanfiction.**

Prologue

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of Number Four, Privet Drive were proud to say that they were normal. They had a normal house filled with perfectly normal things, an adorable normal son whom they had named Dudley Dursley. All in all, they were normal just the way they wanted, they didn't hold up with any sort of nonsense, after all.

Mr. Dursley worked at a drill making company called Grunnings. He was a well respected man with a respectable job. Mrs. Dursley was a normal housewife who loved drawing and baking things. Everyone in Privet Drive loved her delicious cakes. She was also the current unbeatable champion at their weekly Bridge games. Everyone at Privet Drive loved the small family of Dursleys.

The neighbors always spoke highly of the family. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, in their opinion were nice and wonderful people. The Dursleys were well liked by all. They also had the best kept lawn in all of Privet Drive which was a whooping big point in their favor. Despite arriving at Privet Drive barely a year ago, the Dursleys were settling well, rather nicely in fact. In Privet Drive, impressions matter very much and the Dursleys certainly were very impressive.

However, the neighbors didn't know everything about the Dursleys. The Dursleys had a secret, which would kill them if it ever got out and it wasn't the fact that Petunia Dursley's sister was a witch. Beneath one of the floorboards in their smallest bedroom, there was a secret room. A training room filled with weapons and practice gears. The Dursleys had ran away from that life of theirs but they were ready if it ever caught up to them. The neighbors didn't know that they were harboring a secret, which if ever got out could even get them killed.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were not what they seemed like. They kept a normal calm exterior outside which was helping them to keep their fear hidden. They were terrified of being killed. They might have lived up to their mid twenties and had a child but it wasn't over and they knew it. They were terrified of being killed and leaving their son an orphan. That was probably the reason they ran away from America, where monsters run rampant. They had fought for years, but now, with their son's life at hand, they were not afraid to run. It was basic human survival instinct : fight or flight.

The morning in question was a normal morning. Mr. Dursley woke up early and after finishing his daily routine got ready to go to work. He looked puzzledly at the cat at the Privet Drive board but didn't think much of it. The traffic was busy, as usual and he sat there humming a tune wondering about his life. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice about the bizarre people dressed in robes. Distractedly, he went to his office which stood on ninth floor and worked there until late.

Mrs. Dursley on the other hand had an odd morning. She went to work on the garden as she usually did after feeding Dudley and was shocked to see a flutter of owls in her lawn. She didn't mind them, of course. In fact, she enjoyed their company just as much as they enjoyed hers. Their pleasant hoots soothed her, and she spent the entire morning with them, feeding them some leftover breakfast. After stressing so much, it was a pleasant change. The neighbors hadn't seen Mrs. Dursley so happy and they were glad for her, wondering what was with her and owls. This was not gone unnoticed by a small tabby cat sitting on the Privet Drive board.

When Mr. Dursley returned home that morning, completely oblivious to the celebration going on the streets and everywhere else, he found his wife in a happy mood. She preceded to tell him about her day and they briefly wondered what all those owls were doing here in daytime. In a matter of minutes, the subject was dropped, they had to care after Dudley after all. The tabby cat on the board stood there stiffly, watching them.

Even when the Dursleys crept up to bed, tired, the cat on the signboard was as stiff as ever. It was almost midnight when the cat finally moved. The arrival of an old bearded man on the corner caused the cat to twitch it's tail and narrow it's eyes. The man looked around like he sensed he was being watched and looked straight into the cat's eyes. Muttering "should have known" he took out a cigarette lighter from his pocket and put the street lights out.

The man went over to the cat and the cat slowly changed. Instead of the cat, a stern looking woman in green robes stood there. The old man and the woman talked for a while and the woman left, trusting the old man and the inhabitants of Number Four. She had watched them all day and had accepted them. They might seem weird or normal, but they seemed all right to her.

The old man left them a gift. A small baby in a basket well protected from the cold by warming charms bearing a curious lightning bolt scar slept peacefully in the front steps of Number Four, Privet Drive.

Needless to say, Petunia Dursley was surprised to see her nephew in her front porch when she woke up the next morning.

 **Please tell me what you thought of it. I wrote this on a boring day in a boring English class in an attempt to not fall asleep. I found it pretty good and decided to post it here. I am not sure if I should continue this or not. If you want me to continue this please tell me so, if you don't please tell me anyways.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and i am not making any money writing this fanfiction.**

 **Author's Note: I am so so sorry for not updating this fic for long. Between classes and all, I didn't have much time to do so. Without further ado, I bring you the first or second chapter, depending on how you see it.**

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was an oddity in the normal town of Surrey. It was not because of his powers, which no one knew about but because of his intelligence, which everyone knew about. Harry Potter was easily the smartest kid in Surrey, but if only he used his vast knowledge for good. He and his cousin Dudley, were the most mischievous kids in their neighborhood. Dudley with his amazing building and inventing skills and Harry with his intelligence, were incredibly powerful and no one dared to cross them.

It actually started when the other kids in their classroom began to bully Dudley. Dudley had both ADHD and Dyslexia and people began to bully him for that. When it worsened, the two boys decided to do something about it. The little pranks that started ended up with the sort of bond which only time can bring. Harry and Dudley were totally different in their abilities, and they made a terrific team.

Their brilliant partnership was not only know in their little town, but also in a camp far away. Everyone in Camp Half-Blood knew to run away when both of them sported mischievous grins. No hope was left for the poor soul they had decided to target. They had it coming for them, after all. Everyone knew the two menaces were fair and just, just as everyone knew not to mess with them.

Harry and Dudley couldn't be more different than they already were. The only similarity between them was the fact that they both had blonde hair, other than that they were completely different. Harry was a little small for his age and with his lean frame, looked even smaller. He was mostly seen with a book in his hands or talking to the Trinity. The trinity were a group of three girls of Athena cabin, who loved to call Harry their little nephew. With having the blessing of Athena, Harry was welcomed in that cabin. People there thought of him as their own brother. Dudley, on the other hand was big and bulky. He rarely spent any time outside, and always was working on something, building. He loved the forges too much, a fact that his dad who was the Son of Hephaestus was proud of.

Vernon and Petunia loved to say that between the two boys they had their legacies, pardon the pun please. Harry was like Petunia with his nose always in a book and Dudley was like Vernon with his hands always moving. They loved Harry like their own but loved to provide some friendly completion between the two boys. Harry and Dudley didn't mind it but sometimes they hoped the adults wouldn't do that.

Dudley and Harry a special sort of friendship, so naturally Dudley was upset when it was almost time for Harry to leave for Hogwarts. While Harry was waiting impatiently for his Hogwarts letter, Dudley was frowning at the thought of Harry being away from him. He hated to part with his brother but knew it was inevitable. Harry had a destiny to fulfill and Dudley was sad that he couldn't help his little brother do that.

When Harry's letter finally came, he was the most happy. Harry was happy that he was finally going to Hogwarts, a place he had heard only stories of. He just couldn't wait to learn magic. He knew Dudley was sad, but hey, it wasn't like he was going tomorrow. They still had more than a month before he left and Harry would not let Dudley wallow for long. They had a whole month to invent new things and prank more people and he would hate to see it go to waste.

_XXX_

Harry knew he was famous in the wizarding world. He knew he was known for something his mother did. When he was young, he had asked his Aunt Petunia how he had gotten his scar. She had called everyone down to the living room and explained that he was the Champion of Hecate, the Goddess of Mist and Magic. She had just told him that he was the proclaimed savior of the wizards. He was only six then. Next year was the year, they had officially gone to Camp and they loved every minute of it. He knew more about himself after every passing year. He knew that people will have high expectations about him and he was determined to crush them. Harry knew he was famous and he was smart not to let that get into his head.

Harry was excited about Hogwarts and not just because he would finally be able to learn magic. He had heard various things about that school and that too from different sources. He did not know everything but he knew one thing for sure. Hogwarts won't know what hit it. Now, if only he could get Dudley to help him.

 **So, that's it. I am sorry if this chapter sucked. Please tell me how you feel about it in the reviews. If you have any tips for me to improve my writing and all, please do so in the reviews or PM me.**

 **This chapter is more of a filler. Things would change, with harry having a different upbringing and this was the best way to show that. Next chapter would actually begin the story. Next chapter will be updated soon, now that I've got time to write. It will include the sorting. While I have portrayed Harry as a smart kid in this and that would point towards Ravenclaw, he'll be a Gryffindor in this one. Also, my another story Demigod Wizard will be updated sometime later today, maybe even in a couple of hours.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and I am not making any money writing this fanfiction.**

 **A/N: Thank you everyone who followed, faved or/and reviwed my story. Reading the reviews makes me so happy. I just love you all.**

Chapter 2

"Harry Potter." The Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall called.

Conversations stopped, heads turned forwards, and growling stomachs were ignored. It was the Boy-Who-Lived after all. Everyone knew about him, admired him and wanted him to be in their House. The last two might not be the case of the Green-Silver table but everyone knew him all right.

Everyone was their own perceptions about the Boy-Who-Lived. Albus Dumbledore was expecting a weak kid, who could be manipulated easily. Severus Snape was seething about having to teach the Potter brat. He already hated Harry Potter, never mind the fact that he had never seen Harry Potter. Everyone had their own perceptions about Harry Potter but they had the same image of the boy in question. They expected a boy with untamable brown hair, glasses, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. They were expecting a carbon copy of James Potter and they were surprised at what they saw.

A blonde kid came forward shocking everybody. His features were similar to James Potter but without the hair and the glasses to go with it, he was not a carbon copy of his father. His blonde hair was perfect, not untamable as his father's had been. Severus Snape was the most taken aback at the Potter kid but managed to hide it.

The sorting of Harry James Potter had gone down in history as the longest sorting ever in Hogwarts. It seemed the young boy was arguing with the Hat, but since the Hat keeps the sorting a secret, no one would know If that was indeed true. After what seemed like an hour of deciding, the Hat made its decisions.

"GRYFFINDOR."

Everyone clapped politely. The students were getting impatient and the teachers were curious, but nobody voiced their opinions and the sorting went on, thankfully none of the students' were as long as Harry Potter's.

_XXX_

"So, you're in Gryffindor?" A girl with bushy brown hair asked Harry as everyone began eating. "You seemed pretty sure that you were a Ravenclaw on the train."

"Yes, I was. I turned out to be wrong. I never thought that would happen." Harry Potter confided as he reached for some vegetables.

"What, you being wrong or you being in Gryffindor?" There was a hint of humor in her voice.

"Please don't mock me." Harry glared at her but stopped when he saw the redhead he had met on the train waving his hands in his peripheral vision. "Can you do something to make him stop doing that?" He asked Hermione.

"Who? Ron? He seemed pretty smitten with you, I doubt he will." She replied.

"He's smitten with the Boy-Who-Lived, not me." Harry replied stiffly as he gave the redhead a smile. No doubt, he would be talking about his mate Harry Potter now.

"Yeah. You sure explained the difference quite nicely." Hermione said recalling their encounter on the Hogwarts Express.

"I did, didn't I?" Harry replied smirking. He looked around but his eyes lingered on two redhead twins whose eyes were glinting mischievously. Harry knew what they were planning having seen the same expression mirrored in his and Dudley's faces. Of course, he couldn't see his own face but he had been told by many others that he and Dud had the same expression and he could see Dudley's face.

"Hey, didn't Ron say that it was his twin brothers who gave him that spell?" Harry asked the witch beside him who had also witnessed the faux spell ordeal.

"Yes. Why are you asking?"

"No reason. No reason at all." Harry replied. He caught the twins' eyes and smiled mysteriously. He had their attention now. He stopped eating and took out a small piece of paper from his pocket. He scribbled something down with a pencil. He knew the twins were watching. He went back to eating but not before sending the paper with a message written inside the pocket of one twin.

Harry could notice two teacher's eyes on him the entire meal. Initially he just brushed it off as the perks of being the Boy-Who-Lived but when they stared at him the entire meal he decided to ask.

"Hey who are the two teachers sitting at the extreme left of the staff table?" He asked to no one in particular not looking at the two teachers in question.

The Weasley twins, who were the only non-firstie in hearing range replied.

"The Greasy Bat wearing black robes…."

"…is Severus Snape, Potions Master."

"And the one wearing a turban…"

"…must be the defense teacher."

"Never seen him before…"

"…he'll be gone in a year though."

"Why'd you ask?" They finished in perfect unison. Harry was going back and forth the entire time. He briefly wondered if he and Dudley do the same thing but decided against it, it wouldn't be that good without the twin effect.

"I was just curious." He brushed it off. Harry didn't know why but the name Severus Snape sounded familiar to him. He made a mental note to ask his Aunt later.

_XXX_

The Gryffindor common room was silent at the dead of the night. Two people stood there, waiting. Finally the arrival of a third alerted them and they stood up from the couch they had been sitting him.

"We were wondering…" One started

"…when you were going to show up." Another finished.

"Hey, I asked you two to come so I wouldn't bail out." The figure protested.

"So, what does the Great Harry Potter…"

"..Want from the two of us?"

"Gred, Forge." Harry started. "I need someone to take the blame."

"WHAT?"

"I am Harry bloody Potter, I can't go around pranking the Hades out of people now can I?"

"So you want us to take the blame?" which one Gred or Forge, Harry wasn't sure asked.

"Question, Why us?"

"You two are pranksters. Everyone will fall for it. By the way, the false spell you gave Ron, that was just brilliant."

"Thank you." They chorused with a mock bow.

"Can I count on you two?" Harry asked after some time.

"Yes you can, Harry."

"You really can."

"Okay then. I am off to bed." He said and went up the staircase leaving Gred and Forge on the common room.

"Freddie… I never thought Harry Potter would turn out to be a prankster." George confided to his twin.

"Nor did I, Georgie, Nor did I."

 **What did you think of it? Hate it? Love it? Have tips for me to improve? Please let me know in the reviews.**

 **I don't know why I am stuck with the idea of a Blonde harry but I am and the picture just doesn't go away. Things are already changing... Please tell me what you thought of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don' t own anything ha t Rowling and Riordan created. I do own my terrific oc's.**

 **Thank you everyone who read my story and liked it. Thank you for your favs , follows and reviews. They made my day.**

Chapter 3

Petunia Dursley spotted the owl from far away. It wasn't because of the pure white specimen that her nephew insisted to get but because she was a daughter of Athena. She untied the little letter from the owl, Hedwig as she hummed a tune. The owl refused to let go of her shoulder. Laughing, she made her way towards the kitchen intending to give Hedwig some of the leftovers.

Petunia Dursley didn't know her life was going to change with another addition to her little family. She and lily did not have a good relation, everyone knew that. But what no one knew was the lengths Petunia had to go to keep everything a secret from her little sister. She just couldn't let her good-natured sister know about her demigod life. Appearances had to be kept, and she was smart enough not to let anyone suspect anything about her.

Petunia had seen worse things in her life. She had seen her best friends die while fighting with a horde of monsters. She had seen a simple shopping trip become the saddest day in her life. She had cried and she had moved on. They had planned never to return to the place where she had lost everyone. They had planned to raise their little child within the confines of their little sanctuary of perfect, model, Privet Drive. They had planned every little aspect of their life. Every demigod knows their life is short, they are prepared. They are prepared to die, not prepared to become the only survivors.

The camp, the streets of New York, everything there bought a nostalgic feeling to Petunia. She knew Vernon felt like that too but they were prepared to do anything for their sons. Looking back, the day that changed everything was the day they found out that Harry was the Champion of Hecate. He had a destiny, something they couldn't refuse him. Prophecies had a way of fulfilling, they just wanted to make sure Harry was ready when the time comes. Going back to Camp Half-Blood was the only way to ensure that. They did not hate the place only the memories it resurfaced. The happy and the sad memories. Memories they would hold on to forever but still memories of people they wouldn't meet in the living realm.

With the owl happy and gone, Petunia opened the letter at last. It was short and to the point. Her eyes narrowed as she came upon a familiar name: Severus Snape. She had hoped the man's grudge would fade or at least lessen with time but judging form Harry's letter, it didn't look like it was the case. She would have to change things now. She knew her nephew would be all right and had a few tricks up his sleeve. She wouldn't be surprised if Severus Snape came to her by the end of the week crying. Despite knowing all those things, she had to change a few things.

She hastily wrote a reply and sent it off with Barney, a barn owl who had insisted to stay with them. She smirked as she dialed a number.

"Tuney?" The person on the other end greeted Petunia.

"Stella, can you do me a favor?" Petunia got straight into the point discarding any formalities.

"Of course, Petunia. You're my family, I would do anything for you." Stella replied.

_XXX_

Harry Potter was smiling at the breakfast table when the mail came. He took the letter from the big barn owl, Barney while feeding him bacon. He was more than confused when he read his Aunt's letter. It was only one line, five letters, if you didn't count the greetings.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Give him Hades from me._

He was surprised all right. He knew who his Aunt was referring to. He had only named one person in his letter so it couldn't be anyone but him. Aunt Petunia was the one who always disapproved of his pranks and everything his mischievous mind came up with. For her to say this, the man must be special. He made a mental note not to underestimate Severus Snape. He looked at the direction of the said man only to lock eyes with him. Severus Snape sneered but he didn't look away. Harry didn't either, he was not the sort of person to lose an impromptu staring contest. Harry looked at the man and smiled, the very smile that had the inhabitants of Camp Half-Blood flee with terror at whatever the Blonde Duo had planned. Severus Snape finally looked away, the man surprised at the smile on his lips and the glint in his eyes. Severus Snape couldn't make anything of the said boy so he started his day as always, glaring at everyone.

Harry knew Severus Snape was still glaring at his back but he paid no attention whatsoever to the man. Instead he went about his day, still smiling and paying no attention to the redhead moron beside him. The redhead, Ron was still babbling on, a fact at which Harry's smile almost fell. The keyword being almost, Snape was much of a threat than Ron so he stayed as he was. He knew he was making Snape confused, with smiling and laughing all the time. Snape would think but never know what he was up to. He would always make sure of that. Harry wasn't smart for anything.

He saw Hermione Granger's eyes narrow. In some ways, that girl reminded me of his Aunt and The Trinity at the same time. Harry smiled at her, making her even more confused and suspicious than usual. Harry resisted the urge to smirk, that would ruin the whole thing. Instead he smiled and smiled even more, unraveling everyone looking at him.

Harry's smile faded when he saw a figure he knew so very well enter the Great Hall. The person winked at him and walked toward the Staff Table. He couldn't imagine any reason why that person was in Hogwarts. He waited patiently, knowing his questions would be answered soon. At that moment, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stood up.

He called everyone's attention to himself and introduced the figure, just as he had introduced the defense teacher Quirinous Quirrell last night.

"Due to unfortunate circumstances, our Muggle Studies teacher had to leave last night. Thankfully he provided us with a replacement in a short time. Students, please welcome your Muggle Studies Teacher, Stella McDonald." He announced with a booming voice.

There stood Stella McDonald, in a pristine turquoise robe, smiling kindly as always. Her eyes still had the same spark, her hair had gotten grayer since the last time Harry had seen her but he knew why she had come here and what her arrival signified. He also knew why she was using her maiden name. She couldn't go as Stella Dursley, not in Hogwarts.

 **How was it. Please tell me in the review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything here except the 2/3 of The Trinity who will appear in this chapter and my ocs.**

 **I love my readers. Thank you for the favs, follows and the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. :)**

Chapter 4

Harry Potter walked slowly and silently through the Hogwarts corridors. The fact that he could be late for his lessons did not faze him as he was trying to avoid two people. The first was a red headed moron and the second was a Professor. He would love to say he was like a ninja at that moment, quiet and hidden from his pursuers. The truthfulness of that statement would be doubtful, because he got caught by a grayish-blonde haired lady just moments after he thought up that very statement.

"Hey kiddo." Stella McDonald greeted him casually. He stood up from his crouching stand and just stood there looking like deer caught in headlights.

"So, not happy to see me, eh?" Stella asked.

"No. I love you Aunty Stella." He replied

"Why do I sense a but in there?"

"I am capable of defending myself, I don't need your help." He said glaring at her.

"Who said you couldn't? Sure you can kiddo, sure you can." It was all in slow motion after that statement, at least for Harry. She brought her hand forward slowly, her hand ever so slowly reaching towards his hair. In a caring motion, she ruffled his hair. His perfect hair, which took him so many hours in the morning was ruined, just utterly ruined. Everything was gone now, everything was ruined. His day was ruined.

Stella laughed at the horrified expression in his face. Harry looked ready to burst into tears at that moment. She walked away still unable to stop laughing. "Don't be late to your classes kiddo, I'm off to mine." She was gone the next instant.

Harry glared at her passing figure but didn't say anything. He walked towards Professor McGonagall's classroom still sporting the horrified expression.

When he finally reached the classroom, everyone wasalready there. "Mr. Potter,do was the reason you are late to you first Transfiguration class?" she asked looking as stern as ever.

"Please don't. It's still traumatizing." He replied in a horrified voice.

"Are you all right, Potter?" McGonagall asked concerned about her student.

"No, I don't want to talk about it. Please don't make me." He cried out loud and sat sulking at the only empty seat in the classroom. To add to his miseries, he ended up sitting next to Ronald Weasly, the second person he wanted to avoid today.

"What happened Mate? Are you all right?" Harry did not reply. Did he look allright for crying out loud?Instead he focused on the teacher, which was probably the reason he won able to turn his matchstick into what resembled a needle by the end of the class. His needles were still the colour of wood unlike Hermione Granger's which was all sites and shiny. Hang still got a point for at least turning it into the shape, so he did not mind it that much.

Harry walked silently after transfiguration ended still musing about his hair. He would have to wait until lunchtime to fix it, but he couldn't walk around with a hair like that. His mental dilemma was stopped when a female voice asked. "It's your hair, isn't it?"

Harry turned to see Hermione Granger smirking. She pointed at his hair. "The reason you were all upset, your hair." She said.

"Why do you say that?" He asked impassively.

"Your hair looks messy as opposed to neat in it's usual way, and you have subconsciously touched your hair many times in Transfiguration. Someone ruffled your hair, most likely before transfiguration because it was neat earlier." She said in one breath.

Since Harry was used to people talking in a very fast pace, he understood all of it. He looked at Hermione in surprise. "Aren't you observant, my dear Watson." He commented at last.

"And I suppose you are Holmes?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Yes, I am. I am smarter than you." Harry replied.

"I doubt it. You're crazy." She said and stormed off.

"She's the crazy one, Mate." Ronald Weasly, who apparently was beside Harry commented and turned around only to find The Boy-Who-Lived nowhere near.

_XXX_

There was something wrong with Professor Quirrell, Harry was sure of that. His intuition had never been wrong, which is why he was standing alone in a deserted corridor trying to make a rainbow. He made a mental note to learn the charm to create one as he fumbled with the water spray. When he was finally done, he took a franchise a out of his pocket and threw it in the rainbow.

"O Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, Please accept my offering. Show me Trisha at Camp Half-Blood." He said. The rainbow turned into a misty screen which showed a short blonde haired girl, sitting on a bed, reading.

Trisha got up when she spotted Harry in the screen. "Hey, Harry." She greeted.

"Trisha, I need your help, or rather The Trinity's help." He said.

"What happened?" That immediately got Trisha's attention.

"I need information on a person named Quirinious Quirrell." He replied. As an afterthought he added, "He's a teacher in my school."

"What did this teacher do to get your attention?" Trisha was curious.

"My scar hurt at his lesson." Harry replied.

"Your scar? Oh.. The one in your forehead. I forgot about it. Didn't Chiron do something about it?"

"He didn't remove it. He told me that he wouldn't, until i'm older. I can't believe the Trisha forgot something." He said in a mocking voice.

"I wouldn't if you didn't hide it under layers of makeup. Seriously, you are worse than an Aphrodite girl." Trisha retorted back.

"I have to. A moron asked to see it in the train." Harry groaned and Trisha laughed at him.

"So, Quirinious Quirrell?" She asked after she had sobered.

"Yes. While you're at it, please search for Severus Snape too. He's been glaring at me ever since I came here."

"Will do, dear nephew, will do. How's school?"

"It's no different from a non-magical one. It's harder to navigate here, though."

"Is the architecture really that awesome." She asked.

"Yeah. You guys are gonna flip if you ever saw it." Harry replied. "I need to go now. Tell Dud I said Hello. Bye."

_XXX_

When Friday finally came, Harry was excited. He was finally going to have his first lesson with the infamous Potion Master, Severus Snape. Harry had heard so much about the person, mostly from his pranking buddies, Gred and Forge or as they loved to call him 'the greasy bat of the dungeons'. Of course, he didn't believe everything they said, they were pranksters after all. He was going to make his own impression about Snape but he believed some of what the twins told him.

Ronald, beside him was whining about how unfair Snape was. Harry listened to him, speaking rarely and mostly ignoring him. In the past week, Ron had somehow grown on him, he still was a moron, but barely tolerable now. He had been right about Malfoy, after all. The other blonde had not left Harry alone. Harry suspected that Malfoy was more pissed about him being blonde rather than anything else.

Everyone was dreading the Potions class when lunchtime came around, everyone except Harry and Hermione. Everyone had heard the rumors but it looked like those two were the only ones who had not believed in them completely.

"Why aren't you terrified?" Harry asked Hermione while reaching for mashed potatoes.

"I could ask you the same question." Hermione answered back. "The rumors might be true but he's a teacher here. He's got authority here." She finally gave in.

"How much do you want to bet that I would have lost no less than fifty points in Potions today, without doing anything?" He asked smiling that smile of his. He had respect for authority, but not too much.

"That was unexpected." Hermione replied raising her eyebrows. Harry could feel her thinking what he was up to.

"Fifty pounds? Hundred?" Harry asked completely ignoring her behavior for the time.

"Only you and you won't do anything?"

"I will be quiet and talk only when I have to." Harry replied.

"You're on. Hundred pounds."

"Don't get cocky, my dear Watson, I am gonna win." He said at her smirking form.

"Don't call me Watson." She glared at him seething.

Harry did nothing, he merely smiled.

Harry was still smiling even when he was on his way to the dungeons. All the Slytherins were present in the room when he entered and only Hermione was there from Gryffindor. Ron had disappeared and Harry had not bothered to look for him. It was a short time before the Gryffindors started filing in and even short time before Snape entered, his robes billowing behind him.

Harry was impressed. The way his cloak bellowed was just awesome. Harry wondered if there was a charm or anything for that, if there was one, he was definitely going to learn it. Harry's amazement was short lived because Snap chose that moment to shout. "POTTER! Stop looking like that. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry shrugged at Hermione who looked like she could erupt any second. Not even five minutes into the class and he had already lost ten points. It was so not looking good for her. The other Gryffindors were angry too but knowing Snape's reputation, they chose to remain silent.

Snape started the lesson with roll call. When he reached Harry's, he paused.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new celebrity"

Malfoy and his Minions laughed at that. Harry looked at them wondering what was so funny that they had to howl at that. He looked back in front still smiling. His smile grew even more when he saw Snape looking at him.

"Wipe that smile off your face. Another ten points from Gryffindor." He returned back to his parchment.

Harry looked at Hermione. "Nothing." He mouthed.

Harry would admit he was impressed by Snape's little speech. It seemed like the man really loved his subject. That was probably the reason why he was shocked when Snape called on him.

He jumped at his name, a fact that Snape was pleased with. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel o an infusion of wormwood?" He asked still glaring at Harry.

Harry thought for a minute wondering where he had read it. "Draught of living death, sir. It causes the drinker to fall into a heavy sleep, unable to wake up if not given the antidote." He replied. "Tastes horrible, though." He muttered as he remembered the time Chiron had made him drink it. To this day, he did not know what they had done to his scar.

"Stop that Potter. Another ten points."

Harry was tempted to ask him to stop what, but he refrained.

"Where pile you look if I told you to find a bezoar?" He asked again.

"Bezoar?" Harry muttered. "I would look in the stomach of a goat, sir. It's a stone that acts as antidote to most poisons."

Snape certainly looked impressed but he was not giving up. He tried again. "Tell me Potter, What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "That's not a Potions Question. It's Herbology. They are the same plant. They go by the name of Aconite too." He replied.

"Yes they do, Potter. Herbology is important for Potions. Ten points for your cheek. Another ten for being a know-it-all." Snape sneered and turned away from him.

Harry looked at Hermione and shrugged offering her a small smile. She looked ready to strangle Snape then.

Snape started babbling on about Cure of Boils, which was the potion they had to brew as the students took notes. Harry was writing when he saw a small piece of parchment beside him.

 _Aren't you angry? He took fifty points away for nothing._

 _I told you so. You owe me 100_ Harry wrote back and looked up meeting the black eyes of Snape who took it away sneering.

"Passing notes in my class, Potter. That would be another ten points. Let's see what Potter was writing." He said and read the letter. The whole class was watching him.

Snape was about to say something but he got inturuptted. "POTHEAD!" The whole class turned to look at the slender blonde on the misty screen.

"What now, Rena?" Harry sounded exasperated.

"Why are you blocking me out."

"I am never going to give you full access to my mind. Remember what you did last time?" Harry cried out.

Rena chuckled. "Yeah, that was fun. Okay dude, you need the info or not. I got some really good shit on Snape, the other guy not so much."

"WHAT?" Snape roared. "What is the meaning of this, Potter?"

"Woah! Dude, Take a chill pill. Where have i seen you before?" She asked herself.

"He's Snape." Rena's mouth formed a O. She then started to laugh, uncontrollably at that. "Okay, you want it or not?"

"First, swear on the Styx that you won't use your power to make me do humiliating or embarrassing things."

"Fine. I will not use my telepathic powers to make Harry Potter do embarrassing or humiliating things. I swear it on the River Styx" Thunder sealed her oath and only then Harry potter let out the breath he was holding.

"We will do the exchange later. Bye."

"Wait-" She was cut off as Harry dissolved the screen.

"What was that, Potter?" Snape repeated. His wand was in Harry's throat.

"Nothing, sir. You were in the process of reading my note?' He asked in response.

"Detention, Potter. Everyone start on the cure of boils." Snape bellowed.

 **Please tell me if you enjoyed it or if you didn't enjoy it. I hope to hear from my wonderful readers.**

 **Just to clarify, the 2/3 of The Trinity I spoke about earlier are Trisha and Rena. Why do you think they are called The Trinity? Tell me your opinion in the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Nor do I own the brilliant characters that the Queen Rowling and the King Riordan created. What I do own is the plot of this splendid tale that I thought up in a boring English class and my own awesome and terrific original characters.**

 **Author's Note: I would like to take this moment to thank my awesome readers who always make my day. Thank you everyone who read my story and followed it, favorite it or bothered to leave me with a review. I get so excited every time I see a new one. It really makes me want to write more. You guys are just super awesome. I love you all. Without any further delay, here's the next chapter of Hecate's Champion. Do enjoy**

Chapter 5

Harry could feel Snape's eyes on him all through Potions. He knew why Snape was watching him and that didn't faze him a bit. Instead he concentrated on his Potion, a simple Cure of Boils and Rena's words earlier. So, Snape was more than he had thought he would be. He briefly wondered why Rena laughed so hard, it must have been one hell of an information for her to do that. Snape was turning out to be more of a puzzle for him, first Aunt Petunia and now Rena. Just who was Severus Snape and what was his relation to him? Harry wondered that a lot.

Harry's musings were cut short as a cauldron erupted. He looked towards the direction of the explosion only to find Neville covered with boils. He rushed over to the other boy and reached there just as Snape did.

"You imbecile. Didn't I tell you to add the quills after turning off the heat?" Snape shouted at the poor boy covered in boils before telling two other Gryffindors, Seamus and Dean to take him to the Hospital Wing.

"Potter. Ten Points from Gryffindor for not looking after a fellow student." Snape shouted at him.

Harry didn't say anything, he merely stared at Snape, which was why he couldn't stop Hermione from speaking. If he had seen the furious look in her face, a little time ago, he would have done everything in his power to stop her from confronting the Potions Master.

"He's sitting in the front while Neville was in the back. It is physically impossible for Harry to look after Neville." She was glaring at him. If looks could kill, Severus Snape would have been dead a million times already.

"Please refrain from interrupting me in my class, Ms. Granger. I will do anything I see fit." His glare matched hers.

Hermione glared at him even more, her glare surpassing even Snape's. Harry put his hand at her shoulder and she visibly relaxed. Harry whispered in her ear, his words were barely audible but she heard him. "It's not worth it."

Hermione nodded. "You are right." She muttered and went back to her station. She began to stir her cauldron and everyone took it as a cue to return back to their own work. Snape watched her from his own table, wondering what was with her. He had heard about how Hermione Granger was the teacher's pet. For her to talk to him like that, it was extremely out of character. He wondered if it was the work of the Potter Spawn but brushed it off, the brat was stupid, after all.

"Potter, stay back after this class." Snape barked when the class was close to an end.

Everyone left after the class ended except Harry Potter and not surprisingly Hermione Granger.

"Ms. Granger, I need to talk to Potter alone, leave now." He barked.

"I don't think so, Professor. I wrote that note." She answered glaring at him.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, fixing both of them with a steely glare.

"Harry…" Hermione started but Harry interrupted her.

"It is a matter between Hermione and me alone sir, please don't interfere. We are sorry we passed notes in your class, we will not do it again."

"Who was that girl, Potter? How did she know my name?"

"Your name is not the only thing she knows." Harry answered.

"What's that supposed to mean, Potter?"

"Nothing. Can we leave now?"

Snape came forward taking his wand out in the process. "POTTER." He growled.

"It looks like I am a little too late." A new voice spoke. The three spun around only to find a screen that projected a blonde boy. "I called to wish you luck, it really looks like I am a little too late." He repeated gesturing to Snape who still had his wand out.

"I was not going to harm him, just threaten the brat a bit." Severus defended himself to the three kids.

"Right." Harry said disbelievingly. "Hey, Dud. I take it that Rena told you?" He asked his cousin.

"Rena? I haven't talked to her lately. Mum told me about this guy, Severus Snape. He used to live near Mom when she was young. He used to liv in Spinner's End?" Dudley clarified.

"Spinner's End? So, you knew Mom?" Harry asked Snape.

"Yes, I did. What of it, Potter?" Snape replied, a little fazed as how Potter came to this conclusion just by knowing he used to live near them.

"Nothing." Harry said looking at him and trying to figure his Professor, Severus Snape out.

"Harry, I thought it was your free lesson?" Dudley asked. "I kind of wanted to talk to you without a bat hovering above your shoulders."

"Yes, it is." It was Hermione who replied. "Can we leave, Professor?"

"Yes. Get out of my sight." Snape growled, glaring at the two first years.

"I'll call you." Harry said before cutting off the IM. "Let's go, Hermione." He said and left.

_XXX_

"How did you know Snape was going to take more than 50 points away?" Hermione asked once they had reached a deserted corridor. "How did you knew he was going to target you?"

"I didn't, I just guessed. He was always glaring at me, as if my very presence offended him." He turned to look at Hermione "Teachers aren't always right, Hermione, you saw Snape. Do you consider him fair?"

"No, I don't. He had no reason to do that to you. He's a shitty teacher." Hermione agreed with him.

"The teachers in my previous school were the same. I am only going to give a teacher the respect they deserve. If they treat me like shit, there is no way I am going to hold back. I just wanted you to know that too."

"Yes, that was quiet an ingenious idea, placing a bet with me."

"It was, wasn't it?" Harry smirked.

"Yes. Maybe you are smart, maybe I ... Harry, what happened? Are you all right?" One minute Harry was talking to her in the corridor, the next he was laying in the floor clutching his head as if in great agony. He smiled a second later, his eyes looking really bright.

"Um... Nothing. I am all right, now." Harry replied as he took a moment to steady himself. He accepted the hand she had given, using it to get up. "It's all right." He assured her. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

_XXX_

"Found it." Hermione Granger looked up from _Simple Charms for Beginners_ and smiled at Harry. They had a free lesson and were currently sitting at a deserted library.

"What's the incantation?" Harry asked.

"It's _Arcus Regnbora_. You have to say it and move your wand in a half-circle arc, a rainbow will appear." She informed him.

Harry did as he was told to. Sure enough, a beautiful rainbow appeared when he had drawn the arc.

"Why did you want to conjure a rainbow?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry nodded at her and smiled mysteriously, as if to say 'you'll see'. Hermione waited patiently. Harry took a drachma at the rainbow. Hermione watched as the coin disappeared to her great shock.

"O Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, Please accept my offering." Harry bowed as the rainbow disappeared to show a misty screen. "Show me Rena, at Camp Half-Blood." He said and the screen disappeared to show the same blonde girl from earlier. "It's a method of communication." He explained to Hermione who had a shocked expression in her face.

"Hey, Rena."

"What do you want? I already gave you all the information." Hermione looked from Harry to the girl again and again. She couldn't understand what the girl, Rena had just said. When had she given Harry the information?

"Remember when I fell down on the way?" Harry asked her. He had just fallen on the down abruptly sometime about ten minutes ago. Hermione nodded. "Rena has telepathic abilities, she provided everything just then. It was completely unexpected thus causing me to fall down." Harry explained taking in her shocked appearance.

"He then turned to Rena, leaving the bushy haired girl. "I am still trying to process it. Is it all true?"

"Yes." Rena nodded grimly. "Everything I told you about is true. We double and triple checked the information."

"I am not sure if I should be pissed or ashamed."

"Pissed at who, exactly?" Rena asked curiosity evident in her voice.

"Him? Dad? Everyone in the universe? This information is overwhelming."

"That it is, it is." Rena agreed with him.

"Is that all you three could get in the other guy. Please don't mention names, anyone could be listening."

"Yes. He has lead a quiet life until now. I guess something happened in Albania, though, his behavior has changed ever since." She replied.

"Yes, something happened in Albania, that's for sure. Can you tell Chiron that my scar stated hurting again?"

"Will do. I need to go now."

"Okay, Bye. I need to call Dud anyways." Harry said and cut off the message. He turned to see Hermione, still bewildered.

"I didn't understand one word of it." She stated.

"That's because I am smarter, my dear Watson." He smirked at her. It was enough to shake her out of the reverie.

"Yea whatever, Holmes." She said and started to gather her things. "I need to go somewhere. I just remembered." She said as a way of parting.

Harry nodded at her pacing form and conjured yet another rainbow.

Sometime later, he was looking at Dudley. "Hey Dud, How's your new school." He asked.

"Same old, Harry, same old. A group of boys cornered me last night. I beat them up with a pen." He replied.

"With a pen? " Harry asked. "Did you make a new weapon?"

"Yeah." Dudley took a pen out from his pocket and clicked a button on its side. Immediately, the pen grew long, until it was whole three feet long. Harry looked at his cousin's newest invention with wonder.

"Dud, it's so cool." He finally said.

"Yeah I know. I already told Mom what happened. She was proud of me for beating someone with a pen." Dudley laughed and Harry joined him.

"Bet no one expected a Pen."

"The matron didn't believe them when they said I beat them up with a Pen. It's a terrific weapon, for school at least."

"Yeah, it is." Harry laughed. "Hey, Dud, I need your help with a Prank."

"A prank, did you say?" Dudley's eyes had a mischievous glint on them, the same one that Harry sported. The Blonde Duo was back in action and no one can do anything to help the poor soul, they decide to target.

_XXX_

 **So, what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Please don't hesitate to leave me a review and tell me about it.**

 _ **Arcus Regnbora**_ **is not a real spell. I couldn't find any to conjure rainbows so I created one. Here** _ **Arcus**_ **is Latin for Rainbow and** _ **Regnbora**_ **is Old English for Rainbow. I merely combined those two words.**

 **I humbly apologize if any character was deemed too out of character here but I needed them to be so in a way. I just can't change only the protagonist in the story and leave all the rest same as it was. It would defeat the whole point of writing one in the first place. Harry knows everything now and that's going to change a lot. What are your views in this? Also who do you think is Harry's next target?**

 **If you want to see any more oc's from CHB or from Hogwarts, please tell me so in the reviews or PM me. I am open to all of your suggestions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I want to thank all of my story's new followers for following and sincerely hope I can keep you guys interested. Similarly, I want to thank my reviewers for making my day and the ones who like my story so much that they favorited it. You guys are awesome. I love you all. The long awaited prank is finally here, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or/and Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 6

Deep within the enormous castle of Hogwarts, inside an unused classroom stood three figures, whispering, making plans. The magic-darkened room was lit by an eerie red light. The source of the light was a pale red orb which was placed in the table where the three boys were discussing or rather perfecting their pranks. The one with the glowing green eyes stood on one end of the table while the two identical redheads stood on the other end. There was a piece of paper with the perfect drawing of the Great Hall and it was marked in different spots.

No one knew what those three were doing there. Even if someone had followed them, they would not have heard anything as the room was protected by heavy silencing charms. The people on the inside could hear their words but it was an eerie silence on the outside. The classroom they had chosen was also situated on the most unused section of the castle, so it was impossible for them to get caught even without the charm. It was entirely dirt-covered when they had arrived but a quick cleaning charm had fixed that. It was the self-proclaimed planning spot for Harry Potter and the Prankster twins.

The twins were in for a surprise when they entered the classroom, about an hour ago. Sure, Harry Potter being a prankster was not something they had expected but this this was insane. The twins couldn't figure out what the heavy and scary looking machine was but they were already scared and it took a something really scary to scare those two. Harry Potter was an amazing prankster. The twins respected that and they were going to do anything they can to help a fellow prankster. That was probably the reason both of them agreed to lure finch out and well away from the Great Hall. Harry was going to manage everything in the Hall and set up the machine.

The twins reluctantly got up and left the classroom to perform their part of the prank. The real Prank would start tomorrow. It would be chaotic and really traumatizing and the twins were already feeling sorry for the victim. They may not like him at all but they were feeling really sorry for him. They knew he deserved it but Lord Help that guy, because they knew he was not going to get out of this sane.

_XXX_

Harry Potter calmly sipped his orange juice as he surveyed his surroundings. It was been roughly two weeks since he had started Hogwarts. All the teachers, with the obvious exception of Snape liked him and Harry was glad for it. He need to have a good reputation in order not to allow any suspicion fall on him. He had had more lessons with Snape which went almost as bad as the last one. Snape had taken it as his personal job to take as many points as he can from Harry. It was hard for Harry to hold back, but he managed it. He had this whole Prank to get forward to. Thankfully today was a weekend, Harry doubted anyone could go to class after all this.

Harry calmly watched as the arm machine Dudley had improved just yesterday rose at the end of the hall. It had a pie in his hand, a pie that was aimed directly at Severus Snape. So far so good, no one had noticed it. When the pie zoomed past above their head, everyone noticed.

 _Splat._ There was silence everywhere. No one dared to utter a word or eat anything.

"Food Fight." The voice, which sounded a lot like Snape seemed to echo around everywhere. Still no reaction from the student population. No one was sure if the people were shocked over the Snape-like sounding voice or the actual Snape who just sat there with pie covering face.

Another _Splat_ and a Hufflepuff girl was hit with a pie. The girl shrieked, worried about her precious hair took whatever it was in front of her and threw it blindly, not caring where it went. It reached the Ravenclaw table and promptly ruined the robes of a boy. The boy, furious over it grabbed some hard-boiled egg and threw it towards the Hufflepuff table. Due to his anger, he missed his target and it reached the Gryffindor table right in the face of an unnamed Gryffindor. That looked like the only opening Gryffindor needed to full on assault the Slytherin. The Slytherins too did not hold back and thus a great food fight started.

In this whole pandemonium, no one noticed Severus Snape escape the Hall, no one noticed a bronze machinery which looked like an arm follow him either and no one noticed Harry Potter under the table with a remote controller. He was determined to wash the stinking apple pie off his face and had to come out to do so. He was sure it was the work of the Potter brat and he was going to make him pay for this. As Severus Snape finally finished walking the stink off his face, he was assaulted, by what he wasn't sure. All he remembered seeing was a flash of bronze and then darkness overwhelmed him.

The teachers found him later sprawled in the very same corridor. He was lying face-down which was probably good considering the fact that no one would have recognized him if his face was shown.

_XXX_

"It won't come off." Severus Snape growled as he stood in front of the mirror in the Staff Room. No one commented at that.

"What's done been done Severus, my boy. You must continue like this." The ancient and gravelly voice of Albus Dumbledore tried.

Severus Snape glared at him with rage filled eyes. "I CANNOT GO AROUND LOOKING LIKE JAMES BLOODY POTTER." He cried out whipping his wand out in the process and trying to curse the old man. Fortunately or unfortunately, Albus Dumbledore was quicker.

"This is Potter's doing. I just know it." Severus shouted again.

Everyone shook their heads. It was typical Severus Snape, blaming everything on Harry Potter. Minerva McGonagall was about to voice her opinion when her newest colleague spoke.

"For once you are correct about Harry Potter." She commented idly. "But the question here is, Can you prove it?" She looked right into Severus' eyes.

"What are you talking about Stella? Harry Potter couldn't possibly have done it." Minerva remarked.

"Harry Potter did it. Trust me on this one. He did it because you deserved it."

"What? You don't even know me. How can you say that?" Snape hollered.

"I know you enough to say that you deserved it."

"Why does he look like James Potter?"

"Because there is no difference between James Potter and Severus Snape. James Potter was nothing but a bully, you are a bully too. Goodbye." She left the room, leaving everyone to ponder about her last words.

_XXX_

Everyone was shocked in dinner that night. They were shocked about the appearance of Severus Snape but no one as much as Harry Potter. The entire Hall was silent, seeing their Potions Master as a total copy of Harry Potter, without the hair, of course. So it was heard by everyone when Harry Potter managed to stutter out.

"H….He. Looks… li...Like me?" Harry Potter fell into a dead faint after that. No one but the Weasley twins noticed the small mischievous smile on his face. They offered to take him to the Gryffindor Dorms, all the while silently applauding his amazing acting skills.

 **How was it? Did you love it? Hate it? Don't forget to leave me a review saying what you thought of it.**

 **I hate James Potter. I believe he and the Marauders are the reason Sev joined the Death Eaters. I mean Sev was just a small boy who wanted his parents to love him. Having said that, I really think Sev shouldn't have bullied poor Harry. I find no difference between James Potter and Severus Snape in this regard. I love Sevvy though, but he's mean and a bully and I hate him for that. Please tell me your thoughts regarding this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or/and Harry Potter series and I am not making any money writing this awesome piece of fanfiction.**

 **Author's Note: I cannot believe more than 100 people are following this story. I never expected this much. People are reading my story and liking it and that makes me so glad. I am ecstatic with happiness. Thank you, my awesome readers for all the follows and faves and reviews. It's so nice to see people enjoying my story. I love you all very much. 3 3**

Chapter 7

Harry Potter stared at the notice hanging in their common room, his mind thinking of various ways to avoid it. He sighed as he discarded all of his ideas, it looked like he was going to have to go to flying class. Harry Potter was not fond of sports, it required too much time and he never exceled at it. It wasted his time, his precious time that could be wasted by thinking of incredible pranks. Harry would always get out of doing sports, mostly with Dudley's help, and sometimes with his brilliant mind. He had various excuses too, but none of them worked for airborne sports such as flying.

Harry walked to the Great Hall still thinking of various ways by which he could get out of this lesson. His mind came up with a blank, he was not used to these type of sports, after all. Harry quietly sat down in his table, ignoring Ron the Moron saying how good he was in flying. That got Harry thinking about how this sport provided a sort of advantage to wizard-raised students. He as well as other muggleborns or muggle-raised hadn't ever flown before unlike their other friends. They would be at a severe disadvantage here.

The flurry of owls got his attention. He looked up and when he didn't see Barney of Hedwig got back to his food. He looked up when an owl landed near Neville and dropped a small ball. His looked at the ball curiously for a minute before talking to Neville.

"Hey, Neville, what's that?" He asked, pointing at the red object with his fork.

"It's a Remembrall." He explained. "Gran know I forget things so she must have sent me one. It turns red if you have forgotten something." Harry looked at the ball, sure enough it was turning bright red.

"You've forgotten something, but what?" Hermione Granger asked.

"It doesn't tell you what, it just tells you if you've forgotten."

"Can I look at it? " Harry asked. Neville nodded and stretched his hands towards Harry telling him to take it. Harry didn't touch the Remembrall, he just looked at it while it was in Neville's hands.

"You've forgotten your wand." He told the currently remarking Neville.

"How-"

"There is a silhouette of a wand inside the Remembrall, in a darker shade of red." Harry explained pointing at the ball.

Everyone turned to look at the ball, just to see that Harry was right. Unfortunately for Neville, Malfoy was there too. He looked like he was about to take the Remembrall or say something snide about them, as he had done to Harry after he had refused his friendship, but for whatever reason he didn't do anything and just walked away. The reason why became suddenly clear to Harry as he saw Professor McGonagall look into their direction.

_XXX_

When it was time for their flying lesson, Harry was terribly nervous. He did not want to be in Zeus' domain for long and still wasn't able to get an excuse to not attend. Reluctantly he went to the Quidditch Pitch and did everything he was told to do.

All that time he could feel the coach's hawk-like eyes of him. It was the same searching gaze every teacher had after the Snape incident. He was pretty sure that Aunty Stella told them that he was at fault but without any proof, he couldn't do anything, could he?

A crash was heard and he looked towards it, only to find Neville on the ground. He winced looking at the poor boy, and hoped that it wasn't bad as it looked.

"I am going to get him to the Hospital Wing, Everyone stay here, don't get into your brooms." She said and took him to the Hospital Wing, accompanied by another Gryffindor, Seamus Finnegan, if Harry remembered his name correctly.

He saw them get out of sight. Any second now… One… Two… "Did you see his face?" Malfoy told his cronies and they laughed.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Another Gryffindor girl his age shouted.

"Are you sticking up for Longbottom now, Patil?" A girl which reminded Harry too much of a pug sneered at the Gryffindors.

"Oh, look, it's the stupid thing his gran sent him." Draco said as he took the Remembrall.

"Give that back, Malfoy, its Neville's." Dean Thomas shouted.

"Come and take it then." Malfoy taunted as he took off. Harry almost face palmed.

"What are you, five?" He shouted at Malfoy who looked at him.

"What did you say, Potter?" He asked.

Harry smiled, he had Malfoy's attention now. He also could see Professor McGonagall watching the whole thing with interest. All he had to do now was to get Malfoy in trouble. He took his wand out. " _Accio Remembrall_." The red ball flew over him. He watched the scene before him in interest. Every Slytherin and a few Gryffindors were gaping. Now, all remained was Professor McGonagall…

"Get down here this instant Mr. Malfoy." She shouted at the gaping airborne boy.

Malfoy got down reluctantly, he looked really frightened. "It was Potter…" He had just started when the graying Professor stopped him.

"I saw what happened, Mr. Malfoy that would be ten points from Slytherin. Also, ten points to Gryffindor for your quick thinking, Mr. Potter." She said.

When McGonagall was out of earshot, Malfoy started glaring at Harry.

"It's your fault, Potter." He was in his face but Harry still ignored him.

"Harry turned to walk away, not caring about Malfoy at all.

"Oi... I am talking to you." Still no response. "Potter, what about a duel? This midnight. Crabbe will be my second."

"Agreed. I will be Harry's." Ron came up first. Harry berated himself for not stopping him before it was too late.

Harry didn't know what to do. He could have agreed or denied at that very moment. Instead, he did nothing. He just sat there, not caring about anything. He was not going to fight Malfoy that was sure. After all, that would just ruin his perfect student image.

 **What do you think? Hate it? Love it? I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, don't forget to let me know in the reviews below.**

 **So, I was wondering… Do you guys want this story to be a parallel of SS/PS or do you want to see some change? I am fine with both ways. Please let me know what you want to see in the reviews. Please specify if you want me to keep some parts the same or some parts completely different. Hoping to hear from you guys…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **Author's Note: As you guys might have probably guessed, i decided to keep this as it is. I would like to thank you for all the support you have given me and this story. Maybe i will rewrite it one day, maybe one day. i love you all, everyone who read my story and liked it. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter 8

It was fifteen minutes to midnight. Hogwarts was silent and creepy. Everyone was asleep, everyone except four students sneaking out and a couple of staff members, that is. The three students were slowly and silently walking towards the trophy room, each of them had different thoughts racing into their heads, their faces mirroring their thoughts. Harry was annoyed, at everyone it seemed. Neville was scared, he had only come because he was locked out of his common room and thus had only barest idea of what was going on. Hermione was angry, at all of them, but mostly she seemed to be angry at Ron. Ron, well Ron was unreadable. He seemed to be anticipating the duel, angry at Hermione for following them, and many other things at once.

Harry Potter was annoyed, he was annoyed at the redhead moron, he was annoyed at himself, and he was annoyed at the annoying Malfoy who had issued a challenge. Harry was most annoyed with himself, he could have stopped it. Had he just denied the challenged when Malfoy sent it, he would not lose his precious sleep at something as trivial as a midnight duel. But then, Harry wondered, Malfoy would have just made fun of him and called him weak or something. The second person Harry was annoyed with was the redhead moron named Ron. Harry would not have come if not for him, harry didn't want to come but he couldn't even argue with Ron. He never knew the idiot was so valiant. This was all Ron's fault, Harry concluded after thinking for a full minute. It was his fault. Period.

Harry looked at one of his companion who looked even more annoyed than he did. Hermione was probably the most sensible one out of them three. She had come in their midnight excursion to 'keep an eye on them' as she put it. Hermione caught his glance and scowled, he glared back. Ron, the idiot was as happy as he always is, for what reason, Harry wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to know.

Harry spotted the Trophy Room, their place of meeting and signaled to his companions to stop. He wanted to check it out himself first. Harry quietly walked towards the room and peeked in. He was expecting the familiar Platinum-Blonde haired idiot and was surprised to find nobody. He slowly walked into the room, expecting Malfoy to come in any second now. His companions followed him in. Harry checked his watch, five minutes to midnight.

A noise in the next room made them jump. They heard a voice and Harry was sure it wasn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

The four youngsters did what any sensible person in those circumstance would do. They ran for their lives, ran as if a monster was chasing them, which was probably true. It would have been all right, they would have escaped the demonic caretaker known as Filch, and it would have happened if Ron hadn't dropped the trophy he was holding. Thankfully, they were out of the room before Filch came in to investigate the noise produced by the fallen trophy.

Harry observed his surroundings well. Filch was just around the corner, and the ghastly ghost Peeves can come in any second now. Harry did not want to deal with any one of them, so he tried looking for any way out, any way to escape unnoticed. When his eyes caught the padlocked room, he grinned. Hastily he motioned for his companions to follow him. No one would even think of looking into a room that was locked, that is for sure.

"Aholomora." The door swung open and the four kids slipped in for refuge. Harry almost breathed a sigh of relief but stopped himself. Instead of a refuge, they had come inside a lair. The lair of a cerebrus, who looked increbly hungry and ready to pounce upon them. Harry didn't have to look to know that his companions were as scared as he was.

An idea struck him and Harry grinned. "Guys, anyone here has a ball?" He asked looking at them.

Ron and Hermione shook their heads. "I have my Remembrall." Neville said quietly.

"Prefect. Can you give it to me. It might just work on the Cerebrus." Harry said. After all, Cerebrus are dogs.

Neville handed it over to Harry, still confused as to why Harry would want it. Harry took it and stepped forwards. Mustering all the courage in his body, he said. "Here boy, catch the ball." And threw it down the corridor, as far as he could.

The cerebrus ran to catch it, not giving the kids another thought. Harry sighed in relief, the giant three headed dog was out of their way, and they were safe, at least for now.

_XXX_

"Sorry about your Remembrall, Neville." Harry said to the other guy when they were safely inside their common room. They had not stopped running wildly until they reached there.

"Don't worry about it. You saved us from that giant dog." Neville gave him a little smile.

"I told you. I told you not to go." Hermione shouted. Saying she was angry would be a huge understatement.

"Never mind that. Hermione, we just encountered a huge dog. What do they think they are doing keeping a dog like that in a school?" Ron said.

"None of you saw it, did you? You didn't see what the Cerebrus was standing on?" Hermione finally snapped.

"I saw it. There was a trapdoor underneath." Harry replied.

Hermione turned to face him. "Yes, there was. It is probably guarding something."

"Guarding something? No, I don't think so. It probably is the entrance to the underworld." Harry voiced his thoughts.

"The entrance to underworld?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. You know, the Greek underworld, the realm of Lord Hades. A cerebrus guards at the entrance."

"You think the entrance to the realm of Hades is in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked again with a disbelieving look on her face.

"You don't believe me, do you? You know what, I am gonna prove it." Harry fumbled around his pockets for a dranchma.

"Really? I highly doubt the entrance to Underworld can be located in a magical school."

Harry stopped looking around in his pockets. He turned to look at Hermione. "You are probably right. Hecate and Hades are on good terms with each other but there is no way she would let him have an entrance in her world." He started muttering.

"You make no sense." Hermione told him.

"On the contrary, my dear Watson, I make perfect sense."

"Stop calling me Watson." She huffed. "You talk as if you've met the gods. That makes no sense."

"I have met a god. Trust me, I have." With that he turned around and left.

 **So what did you think? Hate it? Love it? Please tell me in the reviews below.**

 **I am really sorry for not updating for so long. I am really really really sorry. I just hope my lovely readers can forgive me. I apologize in advance if i don't update soon. I have my exams coming up soon, so i am afraid i can't update more. Seriously though, who has exams right after Christmas? I hate my school. But still, i will try to update as much as i can. I love you all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I think it is certain that i do not own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson but i am gonna go and say it anyways. I don't own anything except for my characters and the plot.**

 **A/N: I am back. Whoopee! Thank you everyone who read, faved/followed and reviewed my story. I love you all my lovely readers. I also want to thank the lovely Pheonix Ranger for adding this story in her community.**

Chapter 9

It was Halloween and the First Year students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were having their Charms period. The students were learning the levitation charm and as such there was a lot of wand swishing and flicking going on. The students, being the First Years had not managed to successfully float their feathers in their first attempt that is except for two of our lovely Gryffindors, of course. Their Charms Professor, Professor Flitwick was so happy that two of his students, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger was able to successfully do it, that he fell down from his high chair.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger both were proud of their achievements, of course, but since the latter had taken a disliking to the former, she was glaring at him. Harry just shrugged it off, he did not seem to be fazed by her powerful glare so much.

" _Wingardium Leviosa."_ The incantations to the levitating charm could be heard all around him as Harry tried to think. He couldn't still make head or tail about their nighttime adventure, not even with the passage of time, not even by thinking so much about it. In fact, it grew confusing over time. He was almost tempted to go back and search in the forbidden third floor corridor but he banished the idea too soon. He did not have a death wish and he was scared of Hades, the God of Dead, very much scared. In all honesty he blamed the campfire stories.

The voices of Ron and Hermione brought him back to the present, and away from his thoughts. It seemed like the stupid redhead moron had done something stupid again and Hermione was scolding him and trying to correct him at the same time.

"It's not Levi-oh-saar, it's Levi-oh-sah. You'll poke someone's eye out if you do that." The bushy haired brunette was shouting, and rather madly at that.

"You do it, then, if you are so sure." Ron seemed to challenge her. Harry edged towards them.

" _Wingardium Leviosa._ " Hermione chanted and sure enough, the feather before her levitated. The whole performance caused the tiny Professor to congratulate her again leaving Ronald Weasley as red as him hair. Harry wasn't sure if it was because of embarrassment of anger.

Harry did not have to wait much time to find out which one it was. The Charms lesson was soon over and the students were heading to the Great Hall. It was then, that Harry heard Ron whisper to Dean Thomas. "She's such a big Know-it-all. No wonder, she hasn't got any friends."

Hermione was right behind her and Ron hadn't made any attempt to speak in a lower volume. It was rather obvious that he wanted her to hear what he had just said. Harry looked at Hermione, who had stopped walking and was right beside him. There were tears forming in her eyes and she looked like she wanted to get away from here, from everything. She turned away to go but Harry did not let her, he held her hand firmly.

"Are you blind?" He questioned the redhead.

"Harry, mate, what are you talking about?" The moron was confused, nothing new there, it seemed like he did not even possess a pair of brains.

"Get one thing inside that thick head of yours Weasley, I am not your mate. What I asked was, Are you blind? Because Hermione's got a friend, she's got me." He turned to look at Hermione, who looked like she was going to burst into tears any second now. "Let's go, Hermione, we don't have to talk to idiots like those." And they went leaving everyone who had heard them speechless.

_XXX_

"Hey, you done crying?" Harry asked handing her a tissue. They were in the Girls Bathroom. Harry had only entered because he did not want Hermione to be alone and no one was in there anyways.

"Why are you asking me that?" She took the tissue form him and proceed to blow her nose.

"It's not worth it, you know. Crying, that is. Still, I think you need to get it out. Once you are done crying, you should never shed another tear, not for morons like him."

"But he's right. I don't have any friends." Hermione looked she was going to cry even more.

"Hey, Aren't I your friend?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Are you?"

"Of course I am. I meant everything I said. I am your friend. You are passionate about knowledge, I like that about you." Harry replied solemnly.

"More like a know-it-all, you mean." Hermione muttered.

"Hermione, don't let his words get to you. You are a smart girl, who likes to study and is very passionate about knowledge. In fact, after being surrounded by people like you for so long, you seem normal to me."

"People like me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you remind me too much about my friends back home, mostly the Trinity though."

"What's the Trinity?" Hermione asked, curiosity evident in her eyes.

"Not What, dear Watson, Who?" Harry replied as he fumbled around in his pockets for a dranchma. After finally finding one he added. "You'll see."

Harry took his want out and with a half-arc muttered. " _Arcusmenti._ " A dazzling rainbow appeared a second later. He threw the coin in, asking for The Trinity.

"I thought the charm was _Arcus Regnbora_ _."_ Hermione asked confused.

"Yes it is. I fiddled around it and tweaked it a little. You know how like Aguamenti is the charm for creating water. I…" Harry was cut by a booming voice coming from a screen.

"POTHEAD."

"Did you have to be so loud, Rena?"

"Of course, she did. You are wasting our precious time here, Harry, it really bothers me." Another voice added. Hermione turned to look at her. It was a medium-height girl with waist length straight blonde hair.

"It's nice to see you too, Irene." Harry greeted her.

"Ooh… Who's that?" Trisha pointed towards Hermione. "Is she your girlfriend? She is your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"No, she's not. She's just a friend." Harry defended himself.

"Just a friend eh, Pothead. You'll not be saying that for long, I bet you won't." Rena added.

"Harry, I don't want to waste my time on idiots like you but she seems pretty interesting. Why are you not introducing us? Make it quick, I still have to go and perform a few experiments."

"No need to get snappy with me. Guys, this is Hermione, a girl in my class. Hermione, these are the Trinity. The midget with equally short hair is Trisha, the one with no inside voice is Rena and the grumbling old lady is Irene." He said pointing at them. Of course that started various responses from the three.

"Who're you calling a midget? I am not that short."

"For the record, Pothead, I do have an inside voice and I am not that loud."

"Harry, I only grumble because you waste my time. I have better things to do than talk to an idiot like you."

"You guys are interesting." Hermione commented after the three had settled down recuperating from the insults that Harry had fished out.

That started on a discussion which did not halt, especially after the four girls started to talk about the wonders of physics. Harry was not even sure how they got to talk about physics. Needless to say Hermione was so engrossed in the conversation that she did not notice the big Troll come in the bathroom.

_XXX_

The Troll was not much of a big deal for Harry, who had previous experience with fighting monsters twice his size. Although, he would have been troll meat already if he had not hidden a celestial bronze sword disguised as a key in his pocket. With the sword, he managed to defeat the ferocious beast in about five minutes or so. Hermione just stood there, paralyzed with fear as Harry took the Troll straight on, relying on his experience and abilities.

When Ronald Weasley came into the bathroom, just a few seconds after Harry had managed to kill the beast, he was relieved that none of them had gotten hurt and also at the same time amazed that Harry had been able to defeat it.

When the Professors came in, the troll had been defeated, its blood and guts covering the entire floor of the girl's bathroom, and Harry's sword was safely in his pocket, remaining as a Bronze key.

The teachers were befuddled by the condition of the bathroom. Only Stella McDonald understood what happened and she just went over to Harry ignoring the looks of her coworkers. "Are you all right?" She asked the three kids.

The other two nodded while Harry just gave her a deadpan stare.

Minerva McGonagall seemed to regain her voice then. "Potter, Granger, Weasley, What are you three doing here?"

Hermione was about to reply, probably cook up some lie but Harry replied, supplying them with the truth. Nonetheless, the three of them were given detention and had their house points taken, but it was all right because they had survived. The teachers left after that, leaving the three to go to their common room.

_XXX_

The throne room in the Underworld, the Realm of Hades looks exactly like the throne room of Olympus, only much more scary, dark and endlessly gloomy. In this very room, a figure sat in the throne made up of bones, darkness enveloping him, comforting him and making the atmosphere seem even gloomier, if such a thing was even possible. The Lord of the Underworld, The God of Dead and Wealth, King Hades just sat there brooding as he always did. The entrance of another figure did not faze him at all. She entered the throne room, dressed impeccably in a sleeveless gown, the material swishing with every movement she made, with two loyal dogs at her heels and knelt down when she reached the throne of our beloved Dark King.

"Rise Hecate." She did as Hades turned to look at her. "You had something to tell me?"

"The stone is fake." She got right to the point. "The Philosopher's stone that is in Hogwarts is fake. A well-made copy sure but it's not the real one. I didn't think that the Flamels would give the real one away though."

"Why are you informing me this?" Hades asked in a bored voice.

"We might know that the stone is fake but Riddle doesn't. We can use the fake stone to lure him in."

At the mention of Riddle, Hades' head shot up. He was interested now but mostly he was angry. The barest mention of that mortal's name had that effect on him. "Lure him in? Hecate, Is he also in Hogwarts?"

Hecate nodded. "He is possessing one of the professors there, which one I am not sure. It is either Quirinous Quirell or Severus Snape. That much was evident from the incident that happened today. He let a troll in the school. Luckily my champion was there and he managed to defeat the troll?"

"How fast can you find out which is the mortal he is possessing?"

"It'll take some time, My Lord. I think it would be better if we do not rush. We should let him make the first move, it'll be easier to catch him then." Hecate explained.

Hades did not say anything. He just brooded, thinking about the punishments he would give to the mortal who dared to cheat death.

 **What did you think of this chapter? Hate it? Love it? Any tips for me to improve? Please let me know in the reviews.**

 **I'll be updating regularly now that i have got some time in my hands and the exams have finished. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thank you for reading _Hecate's Champion._ I love you all. **

**Also, I would like to thank the lovely Finwitch1 for the wonderful idea of changing the rainbow conjuring spell to _Arcusmenti._ It sounds better than _Arcus Regenbora._ Thank you. **


	11. AN: Rewrite

**Author's note:**

 **First of all, I apologize for not updating in more than over a year. And again for those who got excited for an update only to find an Author's note. This was truly and really abandoned. But I've decided to rewrite it. I believe I can write much better now than this thing I wrote more than a year ago. So I went on and did it. Thank you to everyone who liked this story before and told me it was good. I really appreciate it. I'm not sure if links work here but here's the link to the new rewritten version: s/12621278/1/The-champion-of-Hecate**

 **This will be a bit different from the old one, as one of the main reasons I hated it was the bad plot and the equally bad interpretation of canon characters. Don't worry, the OCs will be there and I will try to incorporate the ideas that people have given via the reviews. I hope you guys like the new one as much you liked this. Thank you.**


End file.
